IRL
In Real Life, known as IRL by most, is an intensely popular MMORPG, overshadowing the likes of World Of Warcraft and others. It was released 4.3 billion years ago, and has been rumored to be created by Alex Development According to an interview with supposed creator Alex, the first release of IRL was created in around 7 days, which would explain the numerous bugs and exploits found in the game. Alex had originally had the player characters be simple creatures known has microorganisms, but thanks to co-creator Michael , the player character changed over time. In the pre-beta, players went through multiple types of characters, and this phase was the most diverse in terms of player characters. Around the time the bea was released, the game began to focus on the character model Hominia, and led to the caveman phase, which many long time players consider where the game started to improve. Finally, when the alpha was made public, the game fully focused on humans. Gameplay To begin IRL, you need to create a character. The game selects a server for you to generate in, no matter how full it is. Each character is randomly generated, and has to spend 9 in-game months inside another player. After a successful spawn, the player will go through 4 stages. The player can die in any of these stages. *'Infancy'- The player will begin their journey here. There is not much to do here. Major advancements include a movement system and the ability to use the chat system, albeit a limited version of it. *'Childhood' The player will now go on to a long tutorial that last until the end of adolescence. Most of the gameplay mechanics present in the adolescence and adulthood stages of the game are not present in this stage, although certain '' advancements that are normally achieved through the adolescence stage can be gained, but this requires another player and leaves the trauma trait on your character. *'Adolescence''' This stage begins when the player achieves the puberty advancement. Once puberty has been fully reached, you gain the ability to host a new players life, but if you are born female, you have to deal with that fucker inside you for 9 months. During this so called "pregnancy," anyone who joins the game will be attached to a random pregnant female, and if they remain until the end of the pregnancy, they will join the game in full. If there are no noobs available, you have a "miscarriage," and then nothing happens at all. *'Adulthood - '''The final stage of your player's life. You can pretty much do anything in this stage, although certain servers will ban you for doing some things that are against their rules. You can finally begin grinding for in game currency. Most cool shit happens here until you get old. Your player character needs to keep their status as healthy to continue playing as that particular character. Ways to keep up this status include eating certain foods, drinking an item called water, making your character perform virtual movement known as exercise and avoiding certain actions that may cause the status of diseased, which can range from being a nuance to being a major threat to your characters life. Almost everything costs in game currency, known as money. What money is worth depends on the server, for example, the Zimbabwe server, money is basically worth nothing. Money is also notoriously hard to get before the Adulthood stage of the game Events Every so often, the game will host events, known as wars by the community, where groups of players go against each other and fight. Sometimes it is server vs server, but it can also be infighting in a server as well. The first war was Sumer vs Elam back during the beta, so wars have been an part of IRl for a very long time. Some notable wars include World War I and II, The American Revolutionary War and The Hundred Years War. During these wars, many players lose their characters to these events, so lots of players have tried to protest these events, such as The Vietnam War Event. Events also cause lots of damage to servers, so servers try not to get into them often. The Community The community of IRL is incredibly diverse, with players coming from varying backgrounds. As such, their is much fighting between groups of players. This is thought to be the reason why servers were implemented, but fighting still happens, as evident by the frequent events. Many players spread rumors about the game, such as secret gameplay mechanics. Some of these rumors turns out to be true, such as the infamous round earth and gravitiy ones. Others, such as the rumor of being able to play as your deceased character in an "afterlife", have yet to be confrimed. Known Glitchs, Bugs and Exploits * 'The Cancer Bug''' **First discovered- Egpt, during the early alpha **Causes tumors to grow on characters and may cause player character to die. Category:WIP Category:IRL Category:Articles With Potential